1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to savory flavored nonsweet compositions. The invention also relates to methods by which these savory flavored nonsweet compositions may be prepared.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sweet carbohydrates in foods as fillers or bulking agents is well established. However, above certain concentration levels, the sweetness of these carbohydrates becomes excessive. This excessive sweetness, which is not taste compatible with savory flavors, can also mask desirable flavors. In addition, consumption of large amounts of certain sweet carbohydrate fillers and bulking agents can result in high caloric intake and can promote dental decay.
Japanese patent 57,071,366 to Nobel discloses hard confectioneries with low sweetness. The confectioneries contain (1) 0-70% lactose, (2) 0-60% of a sugar selected from the group consisting of glucose, fructose, sorbitol, maltitol, isomerized sugar and honey, and (3) the remainder malt syrup and/or dextrin. Sweetness is said to be controlled by appropriate selection of the sugar or by addition of the nonnutritive sweetener agent stevioside. Nobel further states that savory flavors, not compatible with conventional compositions, may be combined with the low sweetness composition.
Japanese patent 61,254,148 to Ishi discloses low caloric candy compositions which consist of (1) polydextrose, (2) sugar alcohols such as sorbitol, maltitol, xylitol, and mannitol, and (3) a flavoring agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,079 to Herzing discloses savory confection-like coatings for snack foods. The savory coatings consist of (1) a matrix of hard butter, (2) a flavoring agent, and (3) a particulate base material mixed in the hard butter matrix composed of bland carbohydrate and/or protein components.
Accordingly, there is a need for snack food compositions which are not sweet and which do not mask desirable flavors. Since typical savory flavored compositions are high in calories and may promote the formation of cavities, there is also a need for savory flavored snack foods which are low in calories and are noncariogenic.